Many lighting systems, such as luminaires, utilize replaceable lighting modules to extend the life time of the system and/or allow for a change in lighting characteristics. The luminaire typically includes a lamp holder to which the lighting module is connectable. The connection between the lighting module and the lamp holder can, for example, be implemented as plug-in coupling, a screw coupling, or as a bayonet coupling where a connection end of the lighting module is introduced into the lamp holder along a direction parallel with the longitudinal axis of the lighting module, and then twisted until the two coupling parts of the bayonet coupling are interlocked. However, quite a bit of space is required around the lighting module to be able to connect and disconnect the lighting module to the lamp holder with ones hand. For example, in a typical luminaire minimum 15 mm, but preferably 25 mm in the radial direction around the lighting module is required to be able to grab the lighting modules by ones fingers. The reflector diameter will grow with at least twice this value, which limits design aspects of the luminaire. Also bringing fingers inside the reflectors risks the reflector becoming dirty, reducing its efficiency and its looks.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,653 discloses a tool for inserting and extracting a lamp bulb from relatively inaccessible areas. However, as such a tool can be misplaced, lost and needs to be supplied in addition to the lighting module, it adds costs to the system and inconvenience to the user. Thus, there is a need for a convenient and cost-efficient solution that allows a lighting module to be connected/disconnected to a lamp holder in a relatively inaccessible area.